


[有尔]恶性循环

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 玻璃渣
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[有尔]恶性循环

金有谦窝在沙发里心不在焉的看着客厅电视上正在放的一部老电影。《诺丁山》。他看过这部电影，这个在好莱坞的包装下浪漫到虚幻的爱情故事的确动人，身为大明星的女主角正站在书店老板面前，她说：  
“I’m just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her.”  
金有谦不置可否的撇撇嘴，爱让每个人都卑微，他想。  
墙上的时钟快要指向十二点，门口终于传来脚步声，王嘉尔一脸困乏的进门，手臂上搭着的那件金有谦送他的大衣上沾了一滩莫名的粘稠液体。  
金有谦抬抬眼睛，坐着没有动。“回来了？”他说。  
“嗯。”王嘉尔走过来，整个人陷进柔软的沙发里，他身上有酒气。金有谦看着那件被扔在脚边的大衣，上面的脏东西是呕吐物。  
“为什么这么晚？”金有谦问。  
王嘉尔仰躺在沙发上，过了一会才发声：“工作上的事，我有点累，明天再说吧。”  
金有谦沉默的看着他，王嘉尔转头凑过来想要亲亲他的脸，但金有谦避开了。对方愣了一下，然后起身说：“我先去洗澡了。”  
“你等等。”金有谦拉住他的衬衫袖子，“什么工作要到这么晚，去了别的地方吗？”  
“没有。”王嘉尔看着金有谦执拗的眼神，又重复了一遍，“真的没有，都只是公事应酬，事后一起吃了饭而已。”  
“和谁吃饭这么开心？”金有谦看着地上那件沾满呕吐物被揉成一团的皱巴巴的大衣，轻轻点头。“也是，家里的饭不好吃。”  
王嘉尔半忍耐的闭上眼睛又睁开，维持住语气的平稳：“经理还有客户而已。金有谦，适可而止吧。”  
“那就别总是让我等到现在。”金有谦放下手里的遥控器，捡起地上那件不成样子的大衣，走过去扔到门口的玄关。  
“你什么意思？”王嘉尔跨过去拉住他。  
“太脏了，洗不干净不如扔掉算了。”金有谦看着对方眼睛里渐渐积聚起来的怒气，平静的回答。  
“金有谦，”王嘉尔皱起眉头，“你又来？我不想和你吵。”  
“又？”金有谦看着对方深重的黑眼圈和泛青的胡茬，脸上写满疲倦，就像一个丧失斗志的失败者，心里突然涌起一股不可抑制怒气，他嗤笑了一声。“你以为我想吵吗？可是你天天忙工作，连什么时候回家都从来不说，叫我怎么相信你？我都不懂每天我准时下班早早回来是为什么，反正你也不在。你知道我吃过饭了吗，你真的关心我吗，如果总是只有一个人在单方面努力，那我们在一起到底有什么意义？”  
他知道王嘉尔被精准的戳到了痛点，对方的手握成拳头又松开，像是在做最后的忍耐。  
“金有谦，你一定要这么无理取闹？为什么每次回家都一定要吵架，我们就不能冷静的谈谈？”  
“你才是总在逃避的那个人不是吗？”  
“你说的不是真的，你自己知道。”王嘉尔的表情冷下来，“金有谦，不要永远把自己放在受害者的位置。”  
“不是。我说的是事实。”金有谦抓着门把手，在最后甩上门离开之前，他对王嘉尔说，“我，是我累了。”  
-  
金有谦下楼走到附近的街心公园，他挑了一张还没有被流浪汉占领的长椅坐下，掏出手机按下Home键点亮屏幕，解锁，看着主界面直到屏幕熄灭，然后再次按下去，不断重复。他在等一个电话，已经在相似的剧情里上演了无数次的，王嘉尔会主动打给他的那个电话。  
-  
金有谦撒谎了。  
他知道，他刚才说的不是真的。  
王嘉尔确实工作很忙，但他并非经常晚归。只要有时间，他们也在周末一起逛超市，矫情的挑一对花色相当的马克杯，然后买上一大堆的食材回家做饭。饭有时好吃有时不怎么样，但他们总会吃完，饭后碗盘扔进水槽，趁着龙头冲水的时间互相交换一个亲吻。他们也曾在夜晚一起电影马拉松，互相靠着对方的肩膀分享同一盒冰淇淋，然后总有一个人会在电影结束之前伴着冗长的配乐睡着了。又或者只是简单的一个人看着电脑一个人捧着书，在眼睛疲倦的时候去厨房为对方冲一杯温热的牛奶。金有谦并没有忘记，他甚至觉得他可能比王嘉尔更清楚的记得所有温暖的、幸福的、甜蜜的时刻，而这些都不是他一个人在付出。  
王嘉尔应该是爱他的。  
但金有谦不敢确定。  
他们确实在一起，但在王嘉尔心里他有多重要？金有谦没有多少办法可以证明。  
他抓着一个人的手，但他不确定对方什么时候会把手抽回，于是每一次，他只能狠狠的用力掐下去，在听到对方痛呼之后安静的等待，如果握住他的手没有松开，便至少能证明这个人即使在痛过之后依然愿意和他在一起。那么，这个人大概就是爱他的吧。  
而说到底，王嘉尔晚归的理由是什么，他在外面是不是有了新的爱人，金有谦其实并不真的在乎。因为在心里，他永远都在无条件的投降，而这也正是他恐惧的源头。他可以无条件的忍受，无条件的等待，无条件的付出一切，就像所有烂俗的言情小说里都需要的那个善良的主角一样，渺小的，痛苦的，忍耐的活着，坚持到最后就有获得幸福的可能。但生活不是故事，金有谦害怕自己的隐忍会变成习惯，沉默会变成纵容，然后总有一天被抽干力气，直到最后像没有价值毫无生气的破布娃娃那样被扔掉，他害怕有天他们分开的时候，王嘉尔的眼睛里不带任何留恋。爱让人卑微，心里的防线脆弱到可以随时击溃，他才执拗的做出强者的姿态。他想要成为那个被挽留的人。  
于是金有谦任由自己歇斯底里，为小事冷嘲热讽，对关怀不屑一顾。他知道自己在拼命的步步紧逼，然而只要王嘉尔每次都愿意往后退一步，他就能获得短暂的安心，如此重复，恶性循环。金有谦还知道，有一天这个人会厌倦，在一次毫无征兆的争吵之后，他手里的电话再也不会响起，但此时此刻他就像上瘾一样，明知道是伤害，还是不可遏制的一遍遍戳刺那个伤口，就为了确认这里还能流出鲜血，这副躯体依旧鲜活。  
金有谦在走之前的最后一句话是他累了。这句也不是真的。金有谦停止不了，他永远不会累。他们互相折磨，但金有谦乐此不疲。  
但那一天终究会降临，就像金有谦时常感觉到的垂在他身体正上方的那道阴影，那把悬在他头顶的达摩克利斯之剑总有一天会掉下来，洞穿他的颅骨，擦过脊椎，然后深深插入心脏。他猜那种感觉是大概是锥心蚀骨，痛不欲生，但又混杂着一种奇异的解脱感，就像现在的他，正紧握着手机焦灼的等待，猜测今天是否会迎来死刑的宣判。  
-  
但今天不是那一天。  
他看着手机来电，接通放到耳边，电话那头的人语气柔软。  
“有谦。”  
“嗯。”  
“今天...我真的只是公事，客户酒喝多了吐到我衣服上了，明天我送去干洗。”  
“我知道。”  
“你晚上吃饭了吗？”  
“...还没有。”  
“回来吧，我给你煮拉面，我们一起吃。”  
金有谦看着旁边长椅上睡着的流浪汉在梦呓中翻了个身，身体在泛凉的夜风中紧缩。他沉默了一会，对着话筒吐出一个字：  
“好。”  
金有谦起身离开，走向家的方向。

-FIN-


End file.
